


wherever we are together (it's heaven)

by mulgogish



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Businessmen, Complicated Relationships, Drama & Romance, Eventual Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Minor Character Death, Running Away, Unspecified Setting, Wealth, its hard tagging for this one sighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulgogish/pseuds/mulgogish
Summary: He prefers the afternoon sun, more than sunrise or sunset. But this time, he prefers the light in Jaemin's eyes, as he takes in the freedom he's long been wanting.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Na Jaemin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	wherever we are together (it's heaven)

**Author's Note:**

> markmin ㅠㅠ it's been a while~ a long while... enjoy this one ♡♡♡

Rumour has it that Lord Jaemin was sold off by his parents for an obnoxious amount of money to the Lees. Not them, the other Lees. Their neighbor Lees. The Lees who have conquered the world of oil production, transportation, and marketing. The business started with Lee Donghae, a promising business man at that time. About eighty years ago, while he was finishing his bachelor's degree, he had already planned on creating an oil enterprise that will later be called D&E Oil Co. And almost a century later, the company has now been passed to Lee Jeno, son of Lee Taeyong. 

The Lees are powerful, for the lack of a better word. Most of the presidential and senatorial candidates go to them for support. In fact the newly elected president is a good friend of the Lee family. Again, not them, but the neighboring Lees. 

Because as much as Mark would tell himself that he's made a name for himself and his own side of the Lee heir, he has to dig a thousand more times to get to the other side. The side of Lee Jeno, where there's crystal clear water, gold bars, and symphonies that can only be described as enthralling. In reality, Mark is still at the middle, not the top. He can't complain, because he's living right next door. Which makes him another one of the filthy rich business men that's looking down on middle class workers, paying them just enough to pay the rent and eat three times a day. There's nothing wrong with the neighboring Lees, except for the fact that they let Jaemin's parents sell him off for money, to pay the debt they could easily pay if they work. 

Then again, work, Mark doesn't know how difficult it is down there. Maybe he should just shut his fucking mind, stay out of other people's lives. 

  
  
  


As he concludes his observation, and the continuing running thoughts in his mind, Mark makes his way to the buffet table to grab some finger foods to make up with the amount of wine he's had since the night started. 

Jeno seems like the type of person to enjoy the fame and the attention. He's been into his neighbor's home three times this month alone. The first one was a cotillion, for something he could not remember. The second one, was a small feast. It was to congratulate himself for opening another market in Europe. Tonight, it's the anniversary of the company. The day when his great grandfather established the biggest oil company in South Korea, and maybe Asia. 

It's not much of a surprise to find Jaemin with his rowdy friends outside the pool area, drinking and screaming their hearts content. Mark has seen Jaemin do the worst of things. 

He's thrown food down a guest's cocktail dress once. His reasoning was because she was getting annoying, so pouring the marinated crab's sauce down her clothes is his best option. 

Some said he purposely did things to ruin Jeno's reputation. Some said he's sick in the head, and the family took pity on him which may be the reason why they married Jeno to him. Others had said Jaemin just loves the attention, no matter what the attention might be. 

Mark had thought about it, but he never voiced it out. One thing he didn't like about living in a place with rich snobs are their pathetic rumours. They talk about a person like they gave birth only to later disown them. It's a pitiful cycle, Mark has no intentions of being involved.

The great fact that he's called the cleanest businessman in the villa is enough for him. The way he oh so casually talks to the others, his manners, his poise, everything about him seems to woo every Lord and Lady in this place. But then again, there's Jaemin. He doesn't get why he's leaning towards the thought of getting to know him. 

His thoughts flew away just as they came when he saw fingers snapping in front of his face. 

"God, you're drunk. Are you?" He could hear his cousin's natural annoying voice from the side which automatically made Mark roll his eyes.

"What made you say that." It was more of a statement than a question, because he wouldn't ask any more question to this man if it's anything about his current situation.

"You're staring off someplace else again."

Groaning, like he isn't the older one of the two, Mark glares at the man beside him. "What do you want, Donghyuck?"

"Lady Joohyun wants to talk to you." Donghyuck shrugs, taking a shrimp from a plate before disappearing to the nearest hallway. 

When Lady Joohyun catches Mark's figure they start talking about dealerships, and the newest technological advances that Mark might want to incorporate to his business. He nods and smiles, tells her and the others surrounding them about his opinions. Those that are vague and reveal little to none of his plans for upgrades. Because that's what they want to know; Mark's strategy and his ideas that they would want to steal from him. Sneaky, but it won't work on him anymore. 

Lady Joohyun continues to small talk as they hear a squeal from the pool area. It catches their attention, most especially Mark's. It's Jaemin's voice, and after all the years they've been neighbors, he's memorised the man from the lilt of his voice to the silent tap of his foot on a concrete flooring. 

"Lord Jaemin seems to be having fun." Lady Joohyun gave a dramatic pause before the last two words. Mark is staring at Jaemin, splashing water on his friend, Renjun, if he may recall his name correctly. His eyes have disappeared, but his lips are stretched wide into the happiest smile. He'd only see Jaemin this happy whenever he invites his friends over. 

Mark also knows the words Lady Joohyun has said was supposed to mock Jaemin; disgusted for him, sorry for his husband. Although Mark never really understood them. How could they be disgusted with someone who seems genuinely happy? Are they perhaps, envious? 

  
  
  


-  
  


He has always enjoyed bathing in the sun. It is the sole reason he's picked this house. While the marbled countertop and the beige exterior of the mansion on the upper hill attracted him, you wouldn't be able to get a glimpse of the morning and afternoon light. Sunset, they're also wonderful. But Mark prefers this sight. 

The video conference with the shareholders ended thirteen minutes ago, though Mark couldn't stand up to return his items to his office just yet. Across his yard is the other Lees' backyard. The pool is on the other side, what he's seeing now is the garden. A few people sat down in front of a tea table. Instead of tea, though, they're supposedly playing mahjong. 

Mark never learned how to gamble. The only time he entered a casino was when he had to meet an investor that would later turn out to be someone who wanted him killed. That wasn't a big deal, he knew he was suspicious, so he prepared a team behind him. 

They weren't wealthy enough to bet any money for card games either. Mark had seen a few gambling movies to know how dangerous it could be for their wealth. He never wanted to do it before. Staring at Jaemin's delighted face, though, Mark might consider learning a thing or two from Donghyuck. 

  
  


"I'll take that!" Jaemin's gleeful shout extends to his yard, as does the groans of the rest of the participants. "Come on now, give my five hundred thousand won. Each of you." 

Mark could see Lady Yerim's scowl from when he's seated as Jaemin collects his prize. Renjun was there, too, from the looks of it, he's just enjoying the game. 

Just then, Lady Sooyoung leans her back to the chair, glancing at Jaemin and the stacks of money in his arms. "What are you even doing with that money? Jeno gives you everything." 

With the statement, maybe just for a mere second, Mark thinks he saw the smile on Jaemin's face subside. The thought of it makes his stomach churn, or it might be he needs a snack. Before he could ponder more on the thought, the thought of giving Jaemin everything he asks for, Mark saunters to the kitchen without bringing his things. 

-

Jeno seems to be busy these days. Even walking his business partners outside their home, he couldn't do? Mark gives himself time to establish the question in his mind. But he's really just meddling, to let himself be enticed by Jaemin's presence once more. 

He just got home from a dinner, met a few investors from China and Thailand, it seems promising. Mark considers their offer of building a branch in their respective countries. 

"Drive safely, sweetie." Jaemin's sickeningly sweet voice puts him out of his recap. He looks at his neighbor who has his mouth turned up, but Mark knows it's not genuine. His eyes don't disappear, and the side of his mouth is twitching. He's forcing himself, Mark notes. 

"See you again, Jaemin-ah." One of the men says, giving Jaemin's hip a tight squeeze, making the said man squeak. He's polite when he brushes the hand off him, his strained smile still on his face. 

"Mmm, go home now. I am sure Jeno talked your ears out about the deal." He humours, waving at them before they pull up their windows and drive. Jaemin sighs, frowning as he heads to their door. Mark purses his lips, choosing to focus back on turning his engine off once he hears the door closes. 

  
  


-

  
  


There have been rumours going out and about. Even his employees know of it, he's heard it first from his butler, and then from Donghyuck. Who seems unfazed, and already knew this was bound to happen. It had been circulating for years now, too. The news outlets know more of it than they do. But rumours, rumours are dangerous. Mark didn't want to know unless it's been confirmed. 

And it has, a few days later when the rumours died down to Jaemin's smoking habits once again. It's not like they don't smoke, the hypocrites smoke just the same. Why do they make such a big fuss when it comes to Jaemin. 

It has been on the morning news; and the flash report Mark is watching now from his bedroom is reporting is again. Jeno, the heir to the biggest oil company in South Korea, has been diagnosed with a heart disease. The family is pretty private about what kind of heart disease it is, but they know his late father died of the same cause. It's hereditary, from the looks of it. 

For days, it's only been the talk of the town, the updates on nightly news. Mark didn't see Jeno go out that much. Though in reality, he never really saw Jeno go out much before this anyway. He's always coped up in his office. He's there during galas and gatherings, but only briefly. Greeting guests and later ushering them out. It's not surprising to see Jaemin out without him. Still, it saddens Mark that Jaemin is stuck in that house, and now that his husband is sick, he wouldn't be able to get enough attention as he should. 

  
  
  


Even as the news concludes, rumours continue to spread like wildfire that it was Jaemin who did it to his husband. That, as their neighbors had uttered, "Lord Jaemin had given Lord Jeno so much stress, now he's bed ridden."   
  


It was one time on a Sunday, when Mark was called onto a board meeting in the morning. He quickly rushed back to the home once it ended because Donghyuck was frantically calling him for the past hour. He had no idea why, so he immediately went back without calling back. It worries him that someone had gotten ill, and god forbid it's their grandmother. 

It's not, however, something as perturbing as that. It isn't even worth the fifteen missed calls Donghyuck had left him. But it was apparently enough for Mark to find Donghyuck knocking furiously on the Lees' front door.

"Donghyuck! What is happening?" Mark yells, jumping out of his car. Jogging from their lawn to the other side, hissing at Donghyuck to stop disturbing the neighbors. 

His cousin looks at him, eyes if not for his human form, would have looked like it can burn Mark to ashes. Donghyuck doesn't speak anymore, let's Mark follow him back to their mansion. They stop in the living room only to find Donghyuck's dog with a new fur color. 

"That fucker, Jaemin, did this!" Donghyuck screeches. He holds his precious dog in his arms, whispering sweet nothing on its ears. Mark stares at the scene in utter confusion. 

"What makes you think Lord Jaemin did this?" Mark is unsure how to address the situation, because right in front of him is Donghyuck, and his poodle, dyed in key-lime green. 

"Haechoo doesn't deserve this!" Donghyuck protests instead of answering Mark's question. 

Later that night, one of the kitchen staff told Mark that Jaemin had heard Donghyuck talked about him being the reason Jeno is sick. Apparently, Donghyuck is one of the _neighbors_ that spread the rumour to everyone. To his nonchalance, Mark is used to hearing Donghyuck fit into this world of the rich. But he could later admit that he'd taken away thirty percent of Donghyuck's salary for five months straight as compensation for spreading a rumour about Na Jaemin. 

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


He was gone too soon, he could admit that at the very least. Jeno is a smart man. Mark looks up to him, and all his successful endeavours. All his awards, and the things he's done for their company is something to commend for. He's here to pay respect, supposedly, so are the other three hundred or so guests. Jaemin and a few of Jeno's family members greeted them at the entrance of the hall. Donghyuck glared at Jaemin, in which the other politely smiled in return. They're not here to create any ruckus nor talk about business agendas. They're here for Jeno. 

After the ceremony, everyone littered from the hallway to the dining area. All he could hear were gossips about anything and everything. Mark has heard one about Jaemin, and it seems to never end.

He remembers one, one that enraged him the most but chose to stay quiet in his seat for. He remembers Lady Joohyun whispering that Jaemin was responsible for the early death. That Jeno was not supposed to be here just yet, that this was again, Jaemin's fault. 

Mark couldn't get out of these rumours as well. He heard mumbling that he's delighted that his _rival_ is gone now. In whatever category that might be, Mark knows he's never treated Jeno as a rival of any sort. 

  
  


They stayed for a while, however that was a bad idea now that Mark sees his cousin drunk and puking outside of the funeral hall. Their butler has Donghyuck in place as Mark prepares the car, waiting for his cousin to finish puking. 

Jaemin left a few hours ago, announcing he needs some rest to his in-laws. They couldn't care less now that his husband is dead, but with the amount of people watching their every move, they acted as if they pitied Jaemin for losing his lover. 

-

  
  


It's been one hell of a fucking decade. Jaemin thinks to himself as he haphazardly puts his limited belongings on a hiking bag. He makes sure to bring as much cash as possible, that way he won't starve to death. Not just yet. Jeno just passed away, and he doesn't want to follow his husband so quickly.

_Husband,_ he snorts upon realizing what he had said. Jeno was his husband, on paper. But he never truly lived the part. For one, Jaemin never wanted this life, especially with him. Second, Jeno never loved him. His eyes are always onto anyone he sees but him. He never complained, never got jealous, his eyes draped on other people's asses. He lets Jeno do what he wants to do, as long as Jaemin can do what he wants to. It's a simple deal. 

Once he's packed the essentials, he checks the clock beside the terrace doors. It's one in the morning, all of the staff are asleep. They finished their errands an hour ago, but Jaemin made sure that there wouldn't be anyone finding him sneaking out of the house. Hoping to never be found again. 

  
  


Without much difficulty, Jaemin exits the front door. He mentally cheers, and that's when he could almost feel the chilly breeze of the night. One he didn't usually care for, but now it felt new. Now, it felt freeing. Biting his lip to contain a huge smile, Jaemin turns around without looking back. 

  
  


"Need a ride?" Jaemin froze in his tracks upon hearing the voice. His eyes are bulging from their sockets when he looks up to see who it is. "You look like you need one." He continues. 

Jaemin lets out a sigh, calming himself down. He regains his self awareness, the Jaemin that confidently greets his neighbors who hates him dearly. "Why good evening to you as well, Lord Mark." He tries to sound patient, and he isn't. He tries to sound jolly, but he only just wants to get out of this place.

"Good evening to you, too, Lord Jaemin. You seem like you're about to run away." 

Jaemin scoffs, "And what? You're going to spread another rumour about it? Let the media find me, make me their prized punching bag?"

"No." Mark sternly says, walking around the car to open the passenger seat. "I'm here to help." He continues his staring match with Jaemin. 

He contemplates, but Jaemin knows Mark. He knows he's a nice person. He isn't like his cousin. Jaemin persistently tells himself all of these, until he decides to take Mark's offer and slide inside his car. 

  
  
  


-

  
  


"Where are you actually heading?" Mark asks Jaemin, eyes on the road. Jaemin hums from the side. He shrugs, though he's sure Mark couldn't see it. 

"Anywhere. Away from that god forsaken place." 

Mark turns to another street, straight ahead, and heads to the right. He doesn't know where they're headed, too, but could agree that he wants out of that place as well. Anywhere, just not there. 

The time on the car radio tells them it's already past three in the morning, and Mark's been driving for two hours already. They stopped by a motel, Jaemin insisted that they should rent one room, but Mark knows it will be suspicious if anyone would ask. He's just making sure. 

At the time in the motel, Mark leaves Donghyuck and his secretary a few emails they can read once they're awake. As he types these out on his phone, he looks down from outside his room, sees Jaemin sitting on the edge of the pool. He's smiling, contented and free; if Mark could describe it as anything. 

He stares at Jaemin's figure a few more times after finishing the emails. He goes to sleep, and thinks maybe Jaemin won't be here once he wakes up. 

  
  
  
  


"You're a heavy sleeper." 

Mark groans when the blinding light of the fluorescent hits him in the face. He blinks some more before finding Jaemin sitting on the edge of the bed. He's still here. 

"What time is it?" Mark says, voice hoarse from the lack of water. He heard Jaemin mumble, and didn't quite understand what he said. He turns to his phone to check only to find it buzzing with texts from Donghyuck and emails from his secretary. "Oh god."

"What's up?" Jaemin peers through his phone when Mark opens up one of the emails. Fortunately for him, his secretary agrees to almost anything he asks her to. Donghyuck would be attending his meetings in the meantime. He won't leave Jaemin until he knows he's safe. 

"Nothing. I just had to clear up my schedule."

"What? For me?" Jaemin asks, sincerely curious. Mark gives him a nod in return, standing up to bathe himself before they head down the road again. 

  
  


They left at past eleven in the morning, chose to drive thru at a fast food chain instead of dining in. People will recognize if they stay too long in a public area. It's better to keep themselves coddled inside Mark's car. 

Obviously, they have no idea on where they're headed. Mark has said multiple times that they would have to stay away from the city as much as possible. They can't leave the country unless there are proper entourages. 

"No one can know." Jaemin voiced out when Mark talked about flying to another country. They immediately crossed out that idea. 

  
  
  


"Why are you doing this anyway, Mark?" Jaemin says, by now they've established that they should cut out calling each other Lord. Because they're not from the villa anymore. They're just Jaemin and Mark. 

"You want to run away right? I'm helping you." It's the truth, not the whole of it at least. 

"Ah, of course. The ever giving Mark Lee wants to help me. I can't believe I have the audacity to pull him into my recklessness." Jaemin dramatically adds, sighing heavily as he looks outside the window. Mark chuckles for the first time, sneaking a glance at the man. 

"You're not reckless. You're having fun." Mark helps, turning left to the highway. Jaemin doesn't reply, but Mark could see his smile from the rearview mirror.

  
  


After paying the toll fees, they're finally out of the city. The amount of things that they can do is endless at this point, but Jaemin asked Mark if he can pull up at an open field. 

"Why?" Mark questions, but stops the engine once they find one. He follows Jaemin out of the car, sits next to him on the grassy ground. 

"I just miss being free. I miss looking at this great expanse of field."

"You're from the countryside?" 

"Not really, but we moved a lot."

Mark didn't have to ask why. He knows about Jaemin's parents' debt, and how running away isn't something new to him. And running away from a life in the limelight is not any different from running away from debt. There will still be people who would continue to seek for you, until they find what they need. Until they know why you did what you did. 

"Sunset." Jaemin breathes out, smiling as he stares at the view in front of them. His eyes are golden, it's bright, so full of hope. It's outshining the sun, and beating its beauty. Mark's breath got caught up in his throat as he stared at the man beside him. 

He prefers the afternoon sun, more than sunrise or sunset. But this time, he prefers the light in Jaemin's eyes, as he takes in the freedom he's long been wanting. Mark, Mark, he's here with him. He's seeing Jaemin discover these things once again, up close. 

"Mark."

Mark blinks, swallowing when he realized Jaemin caught him staring. He's looking at Mark, whose ears have turned a bright shade of red. "Sorry." He mumbles, looking anywhere but Jaemin. 

"For what?" The lilt in Jaemin's voice, the perfect sound of his voice, asks curiously. Though he's not as curious as he is teasing. Mark remembers that voice when he was teasing Lady Yerim about the ice cream cake on the table. Lady Yerim was on a diet at that time. Lady Yerim later put strawberry extract in Jaemin's tea. God knows how much Jaemin hates strawberry extract. 

Mark exhales deeply, blinking at the speed of light turning to face Jaemin. "For being selfish and joining you here, when you could go by yourself and never to be found again. Just like what you wanted." Mark looks down to pick up grass and plays with it. "For loving you so much that I wouldn't know what to do if you're ever gone from my sight." 

Silence. The rustling of grass below them, from the evening breeze, are the only noise that surrounds them. Mark gnaws his lips in agitation, refusing to look at Jaemin as he pulls himself to stand up.

"Are you leaving me now?" Jaemin finally cuts the overbearing silence between them. Mark halts himself from walking, frantically kneeling on Jaemin's side to explain himself. 

"I would never leave you." 

Jaemin swallows thickly, staring longingly right on Mark's eyes. "Would you mind staying with me here?"

"No matter how long. I will stay here. With you."

If people hear the way he's spoken those words, they would say he's desperate. That he's hopeless, blinded, by love itself. He couldn't agree more. He's hopelessly blinded by his love for Jaemin. The need to be with him, the want to care for him, the desire to appreciate him until the day he can no longer breathe. 

  
  


-

That night, Mark decides to run away with Jaemin completely. He makes sure no one will know. He doesn't want to trouble Jaemin any longer. So, he took care of it himself. He's told Donghyuck that the company is his. He's transferred money into his bank — with a new name, a new identity — good enough to last a lifetime, while peacefully living with Jaemin in a town no one should know.

With Jaemin. He smiles at that thought. At the thought of finally settling in, where no one can bother them. No one can spread rumours about them anymore. They can be happy, genuinely happy. Finally. 

-

Mark and Jaemin continue to live in peace. They were never heard of again. Donghyuck refused to tell the press what happened, and all of Mark's files were extracted by his most trusted secretary. The company isn't his anymore. The news continued making up rumours about them, but none of them were true. No one knows what actually happened, so how could the media tell the truth? 

-

  
  


( "And that concludes the life of renowned businessman and founder of MK Electronics, Mark Lee." Chenle concludes the presentation just as Jisung clicks on the last slide. A huge "Thank you!" with a smiley face at the middle of the white page, in Papyrus font. 

Sungchan smiles at Chenle from the other side of the projector and nods at Jisung behind him. He thinks they did well. Considering the amount of books and old newspapers they had to ask librarian Moon for, staying up all night on Sungchan and Jisung's shared dorm; they must've done a good job. The presentation is clean, very detailed; one can look at it and say they did an amazing job. 

Continuing the celebratory nods at each other, while the whole class is waiting for an evaluation, their professor clears his throat. The three students look at him expectantly, though their pride can be seen by the way they held their heads up tall. 

"I would congratulate you for giving an excellent presentation," But. Chenle's thinking there's a but. "but you didn't explain what the corporation looked like when it was passed onto his cousin nor did you emphasize how Mr. Lee himself built the company." 

"You told us to talk about his life, Mr. Jung." Jisung asks, confused, his voice close to a whine. Did they just do all this for nothing. 

"And I appreciate that, I really do. I can see how engrossed you were in retelling his love story with Na Jaemin, but that shouldn't be your core topic." 

"It was so beautiful though," Sungchan stares at their professor with his big puppy eyes, "Bittersweet, but we can only hope they lived the rest of their lives happily." By now he's not actually staring at their professor; he's most definitely daydreaming.

"Yeah, and Jisung might be related to Lee Jeno, you know." Chenle shrugs, pointing a thumb to his groupmate.

Jisung groans, as if he's heard that a bunch of times already. Which he has, actually. Chenle won't stop bringing it up. "I told you, it can't be true. He was the last heir of the Lee dynasty. They never had any kids." 

"Ancestry dot com--"

"Guys." Sungchan calls their attention, pointing his lips to Mr. Jung's direction. 

"If this is History class, then I would agree, it is a beautiful story. This is Marketing class, and I wanted you guys to talk about commendable stories of successful businessmen." Mr. Jung sighs, and if it weren't for the Laws of Marketing book and his clipboard clutched on his arms, he would have pinch his forehead in distress. 

"Can you at least give us a point for effort here, Mr. Jung?" Chenle desperately tells their professor. 

"Alright," That gave the three of them a chance to smile at each other again. "continue this topic. This time, talk about what _actually_ happened during Lee Donghyuck's term as the new Director."

"Oh!" Sungchan gasps, looking at Chenle knowingly, wiggling his eyebrows. Before he could voice out what he wanted to say, Mr. Jung sighs once again.

"No, no. No, you cannot add the controversies surrounding his rumoured affair with Lee Jeno, and no. You cannot add all the other controversies, _unless_ it's related to his reputation as the director. Or how the company turned into under his supervision, okay?" The murmurs became louder; they could hear one of their classmates mumble something like, "Damn, I can't believe there's so much drama in the business world." They can agree, to be honest. 

"Dismiss." Mr. Jung didn't wait for them to finish packing before trudging out of the room. 

Once everyone is out, only Chenle, Sungchan, and Jisung are left, sliding the projector back to its place while shutting off Sungchan's laptop that they'd use for reporting.

"Good work, team!" Jisung holds up both his palms for the other two to high five. 

"I hope Mark and Jaemin are doing alright." Chenle mumbles to himself when they get out of the room.

  
  
  
  


Somewhere, maybe there are. 

It's only been fifty years since then anyway. Maybe the two of them are still alive; old and in love. Maybe the history books are more than right, that they're living quietly and safe, away from all the judging stares and the boisterous media that followed them wherever they went. At least we could hope. )

**Author's Note:**

> (can you tell i was inspired by the last great american dynasty hhh)
> 
> kudos and comments are highly appreciated ♡


End file.
